The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Laurel Oak Tree (Quercus hemisphaerica), which I have named “QHMTF”.
Discovery: I discovered my new tree in November of 2005 growing as a seedling in a production field in Loganville, Walton County, Ga., among a group of cultivated Laurel Oaks. These trees were grown from bare-root seedlings purchased of unknown Quercus hemisphaerica parents purchased in the winter of 2000 from a nursery in Florida. In the winter of 2003, these liners were relocated from my liner field to a production field. It was here that I discovered ‘QHMTF’. Evaluation of this tree continues in this field in Walton County, Loganville, Ga.
Propagation: ‘QHMTF’ was asexually propagation by the method of vegetative cuttings at my direction in the summer of 2008 in Walton County, Ga. This propagation from softwood cuttings and resulting progeny has proven the characteristics of my new variety to be genetically stable. Furthermore, these observations have confirmed that my new variety represents a new and improved variety of Laurel Oak as particularly evidenced by the compact habit with dense canopy, dominant central leader, fibrous root system, vigorous growth rate, and shiny, rich, dark green foliage in summer and holding onto leaves until spring along with the fact that it is the only known Quercus hemisphaerica to be reproduced from softwood cuttings. These genetic traits can be consistently reproduced by asexual propagation.
Uniqueness: ‘QHMTF’ was discovered in a block of seedling Laurel Oak (unknown Quercus hemisphaerica parents) purchased from a supplier of liners in Florida. I claim that the genetic characteristics of this tree are the result of naturally occurring cross-pollination. Due to the nature of the seedling purchase, comparison of surrounding cross pollinators is not possible. The characteristics of my new tree along with the fact that it is the only known Quercus hemisphaerica to be reproduced from softwood cuttings distinguish it from other typical seedling Laurel Oak including ‘Darlington’. At the time this tree was selected, I observed ‘QHMTF’ Laurel Oak as a 2″ caliper tree exhibiting a compact, dense canopy, dominant central leader, and shiny, dark green foliage. The remainder of the trees in this block had irregular structure and medium green foliage color.
Use: ‘QHMTF’ was observed for a period of several years and is believed to be particularly useful for street tree planting and in large areas such as golf courses, commercial sites and parks. ‘QHMTF’ will also benefit growers who will profit from a fast growing tree with consistent form.